The Pony Wars  Book 1
by metaknightmarejeffey
Summary: In a dead world two men are sent to the world of magic: Equestria they work with the ponies to stop the human who want to use their world for their own benefit.


**The Pony Wars Book 1: ****A Gray World**

**Chapter 1: What Are We Fighting For? (lol, references)**

Guns squeezing round after round and bodies beginning to pile on the barren ground as the soldiers waste their bullets, trying to take the enemy's country in hopes to fix the damage to our fucked up world. The only hopes are the brave men fighting on this very battlefield. Their names are: Corporal Maynard and Private Hyton. The former is on the battlefield, hacking, slashing, and clawing at the forces of Spain. The latter is in the background, picking off enemies with his trusty Barrett M107 sniper rifle.

The two have been friends ever since they were teenagers, going to the same boot camp. Boot camp replaced school in the year 25XX; the American government saw it as an advantage to train their soldiers at a much younger age, especially since hardly any of the children were even allowed out of the house, let alone go to school. As such, schools were closed and the buildings were converted into military bases.

The two men grew up together when Hyton moved to New York, where Maynard lived at the time. The men had always had trouble trusting people but something about each other got under their skin, and even now, the two only trust each other… no one else. They never needed anyone else; they had a bond stronger than any other bond in the world. Marriage had been abandoned, love was thrown away, and the only thing that mattered was life and procreation. Homosexuality was also re-illegalized in 2250, saying that the world would be taken from them unless everyone had children to increase the chance of survival.

Maynard though, had broken that law when he was 17, he didn't care about gender; man, woman, whatever he wanted. The only person he ever told this damning fact to was his best friend: Hyton, who was not entirely surprised and had quickly agreed to keep Maynard's secret. The two, out of boot camp for two years now, are fighting their way to the commander of the Spaniards.

Maynard is being reckless again and is almost shot from behind… until a fifty caliber bullet breaks through the Spaniard's skull, effectively killing him and saving Maynard's ass. Maynard grins to himself and sends a thumbs up in Hyton's general direction, without looking at him, knowing that he would see, and got to work ripping apart the man aiming a grenade launcher in his direction.

In the midst of battle, Maynard's thoughts are never on the battle itself, but rather, on anything and everything else. He tries not to think about what he's doing, knowing that if he does think about the killing, he would freeze, and would be a sitting duck. He promised to himself that he would never let that happen again, ever since the 8th grade in Boot Camp. In the 8th grade, students must kill at least one person on a list that they are given at the beginning of the year, and if they are unable to kill anyone on the list, then they do not pass. These were the two years that Maynard hated the most. The main reason for the hatred is that he had failed twice, and was unable to pass a third time due to a very serious disease that almost killed him. He finally passed on his fourth try, the very same year that he and Hyton had become friends.

At this point, Maynard had thought of a way to kill without thinking about it, he referred to it as: zoning out. Although he had thought of it, he had difficulty in actually performing it, which is when he met Hyton. Hyton was just starting at Camp "Infernos", and was having trouble adjusting to life at the camp, as it was far more brutal than the camp he attended in Florida. Hyton was a lanky teen not much bigger than Maynard himself, but made up for it with his incredible intellect. The young man had the ability to solve equations that the country's top scientists would kill themselves before even **thinking** about attempting. He was also very adept at zoning out, which he offered to help Maynard by teaching him to zone, but Maynard refused, being stubborn as he was and still is. Eventually though, with enough pestering and laughing at Maynard's failures, Hyton finally convinced him to listen.

Hyton taught Maynard well, and as Maynard was a fast learner also, they made it **just** in time for the deadline. Maynard passed that year, with Hyton, his new friend, right by his side. And that is what he is doing right now. His ability to zone out has become an art, and with it, he strikes his enemies down without a single thought. He smiles to himself as he kills another Spaniard, smiling not at the death of his enemy, but at the thought of his friend Hyton. Maynard then wonders to himself: _Hmm, what is Hyton thinking about right now?_

The man in question is thinking the opposite of Maynard, instead of nothing at all, he is thinking of everything, analyzing ever detail, and with precision that is almost inhuman, he drops enemies as if they were made of paper Mache. Hyton is thinking about every bullet he's fired, every enemy he's killed, and even the amount of blood coming out of each wound he inflicts.

Hyton is a very… odd man, for lack of a better word. He seems to always be happy, constantly. He isn't though; there is darkness inside him that not even Maynard's own can compare. Hyton has split personalities, alter egos that make up his being: his cheerfulness, his hate, his intellect, and an obsessive-compulsive side as well. Maynard has one as well, it is a manifestation of **his own** hatred, but his is more mischievous, whereas Hyton's is almost… **evil**, covered by a mask of apathy.

Maynard is surrounded once again, this time, though… he's prepared. He directs his center of mass lower as he crouches, arms stretched out. Then he drops low, holding his weight on one hand, spinning in a 360 degree turn, leg outstretched, sweeping all of the unlucky Spaniards off their feet. Upon finishing his revolution, he straightens up to a relaxed, standing position, and made his way around the circle of men, effectively killing them in various ways. He moves on, after slitting the throat of the last of the group, and continues toward the Spanish Commander's encampment, a minuscule smirk on his pale face.

Hyton grins as he realizes something; there are no more enemies left. He climbs down from his post and follows his fellow soldiers in the direction of the enemy encampment, staying to the rear, as he detests fighting and prefers to leave that to the soldiers who do not. The group of at least forty men comes to a stop in front of the large metal door of the Spanish encampment, seeing that the door was, quite literally, torn off of its hinges. Only a few gasp at the sight, and that is only because they believe that the door was detached with brute force, where, in actuality, it was removed with a precision to match his own. He snorts derisively and rolls his eyes at the reaction, knowing full-well what did it, or who.

Maynard walked into the large metal building and away from the door that he had removed from its hinges, for of course it was he, who else was able to do so other than Hyton? _General Cain, _his mind answered for him. He scrunches his face in disgust at the thought of his "mentor." The General had taken it upon himself to see to it that Maynard passed his 8th year camp after the previous failures, and since Maynard was **sometimes** a nice guy, he humored the older man into believing that he was the person who had helped him pass, when he actually, more often than not, made it worse.

The Corporal shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of the General, and continued to saunter further into the base. After walking for several minutes, he began to wonder if the base was empty, and why. He crossed the threshold of the core of the base and nearly shat himself, for there, not thirty feet away from where he was standing was the Spanish Commander standing in front of, what Maynard could only assume was, a nuclear-powered explosive. His eyebrows rose to his hairline, as his eyes widened, at the realization. The Corporal could only think of one thing to say in this predicament, and he said it. "Oh, fuck." The Spanish Commander, who had been watching with a languid countenance, strolled over to Maynard, his expression shifting into a colossal, shit-eating grin.

Maynard snarled in retaliation, only to be met with a non-threatened, sardonic laugh. Maynard scorched in a furious overwhelming rage. He released his claws and swiped at the Commander, who gingerly stepped back. "No, no, no. I can't let you do that," he said mockingly. "Wait a minute, why the fuck are you here? Shouldn't you be with your soldiers, you know, leaving?" The Commander shook his head and said, "My homeland is disgusted with my failure, so they ordered me to kill you all, and myself too." Maynard looked toward the ground, feeling pity for the man. When he looked back up the Commander was holding a small remote device, a detonator, before Maynard could stop him… he pushed the button, activating the nuke…


End file.
